


Summer Treat

by katami_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katami_san/pseuds/katami_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu enjoys a popsicle, Renji enjoys something else. Just a little Renji x Ishida smut. A sort of sequel to Payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, we have porn with no redeeming hint of a plot; if that is not your cup of tea, click away now. I still do not own Bleach, but I think we all knew that. And this one is again for Phoenix, who is always awesome.

That miserable, up-tight, cock teasing son of a bitch. He was doing it on purpose. Renji knew he was. He watched the popsicle slide into the Quincy's mouth and then out. A pink tongue darted out to lick at the treat and Renji felt his cock twitch. He wanted to grab that popsicle and replace it with his dick, wanted to watched that sexy tongue lick him and see his cock slip past those pretty little lips.

 

It was the third day in a row it had been over 35 degrees and even Ishida Uryuu, the Quincy bastard extraordinaire, was feeling the heat. He had gone so far as to leave the first two buttons of his shirt undone and Renji couldn't help but watch that graceful throat work. Ever since the stream, all he could think about was getting the Quincy naked and enjoying a repeat of the performance at the stream.

 

Six inches of frozen treat disappeared into that tempting mouth and Renji felt his control snap. He pounced. He grabbed the Quincy, plucked the popsicle from him and kissed the archer. Fists beat at his shoulders and as Ishida opened his mouth, probably to tear him up one side and down the other, Renji pushed his tongue in. He tasted oranges and under that the subtle flavor of the archer and groaned. The hands beating at him began to cling and a clever tongue began moving against his. Renji hummed his approval and began working on the buttons of the Quincy's shirt.

 

"Ah...Uh...Abarai," panted Ishida, trailing off into a moan as Renji's lips moved to his neck. He nipped at soft skin before sucking hard and making Ishida gasp.

 

"So fucking hot," he growled, pulling Uryuu up and pressing that lean body against his own, letting the Quincy feel his arousal pressed against his hip. "Want you," he purred into the Quincy's ear, giving it a delicate lick before nipping the lobe.

 

"You are not fucking me on Urahara's porch, Abaria," growled Ishida and Renji wondered just how hard it would be to change the Quincy's mind and then grinned.

 

"Okay, " he agreed, tugged his hair free and shaking it loose before sinking to his knees. He smirked up at the stunned Quincy, taking the zipper of his pants in his teeth and pulling it down.

 

"What the hell are you doing!?! Stop it!" whispered Ishida frantically, hands clawing at his pants while Renji tugged the garments down. He smirked at the white boxers with little blue crosses on them and gently pulled one side down to reveal a pale hip. He chuckled and traced little patterns over the smooth skin with his tongue before nipping playfully. Ishida gasped and Renji caught his scrambling hands, "Just relax," he growled softly, carefully seizing the boxers in his teeth and tugging them down.

 

"Abarai! Stop it! Someone will see," hissed Ishida.

 

Renji paused to consider it, there hadn't been anyone even passing by on the street for more than an hour and it was still well above 30. No one would be wandering around for awhile. As long as the kid stayed quiet they would be fine. "Not if you're quiet," he told the younger man, nipping along his hip. Uryuu's fists were clenched and he was biting his lip, blue eyes riveted to the redhead and his mouth. Renji could read the hunger in those beautiful blue eyes and smirked. The kid was gonna love this. He ran his tongue from the base of the Quincy's cock all the way to the tip and Uryuu made a sound that might have been pain. He licked and nibbled at the Quincy earning tiny whimpers and moans.

 

He cautiously released Uryuu's hands, sucking hard on the tip of the young man's cock and clutching that firm, tight, little ass he loved so much. When Ishida's hand tangled in his hair, Renji knew he had the kid. He swirled his tongue around the tip of the younger man's cock, teasing the slit and earning a few drops of fluid, moaning softly at the taste. The hands in his hair tightened and Ishida gasped and whined softly, rolling his hips forward.

 

Renji slid further down the younger man's cock, taking him nearly to the root before slowly pulling back. He glanced up at Ishida, delighting in the quivering tension in his lean frame and the look of strain on his pretty face. He licked playfully at the tip, squeezing Ishida's ass and savoring the soft whimper he drew from the archer. He released Ishida's cock with a final kiss to his tip, waiting until the younger man dragged his eyes open to see what was happening. Renji smiled up at him. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch," he purred, seeing the archer draw in a sharp breath and then nod shakily.

 

Making sure the Quincy was watching, Renji swallowed him back down, growling softly as strong hands tightened almost painfully in his hair. Uryuu was biting his lip and sweating, tiny little sounds escaping from him. Renji cupped the kid's balls in his left hand, gently playing with them, while his right fumbled with the lube he had taken to carrying since the night at the stream. Hope sprang eternal and he wanted to be ready in case Uryuu ever had again.

 

He squirted out a small amount and began teasing archer's entrance, chuckling as one of the hands left his hair so Ishida could bite down on it. Ishida leaned back into the light touch and Renji made an approving noise. Blue eyes slipped shut and a quivering breath slid from the Quincy as Renji swallowed him again and pressed into him with the finger.

 

"Watch me," he scolded, pulling off the kid's cock. Dazed blue eyes slowly opened and Renji was shocked at the heat and lust shining in them. Renji licked the entire length of his cock while Uryuu watched and then sucked gently on his tip while his finger moved slowly in and out of that incredible ass.

 

He swirled his tongue around the archer and carefully added a second finger, groaning at the tight, clutching heat. "Beautiful." The word was whisper soft and Renji had almost thought he'd imagined it until he looked up and saw the look on Ishida's face. Seeing that look, Renji almost believed the younger man. He moaned and swallowed the kid again, twisting his fingers and slowly pumping them in and out of the Quincy's ass. He knew he found what he was looking for when Ishida went rigid and  tugged him further down his cock. Renji chuckled at the hint of roughness, earning a muffled cry from the archer as he came in a rush.

 

The tension drained from that beautiful body and Ishida sank to the deck bonelessly as Renji wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He stared at the pearly liquid for a moment before rubbing his thumb against the Quincy's lips. A wet tongue slipped out to lick at him and languid blue eyes slid open. "What about you?" asked the archer, his voice a soft purr.

 

Renji grinned and slid his fingers back into the younger man, drawing a soft moan from him. "Not done yet," he told the Quincy, slicking his cock and pulling the kid's legs onto his shoulders. He leaned over Ishida, kissing him and then sliding home in one smooth stroke that made them both moan. Ishida kissed him hungrily and Renji felt his cock twitch, grinning at the resiliency of teenagers. "So fucking tight," he purred against Ishida's lips, beginning to thrust.

 

He wanted to go slow, wring another orgasm from the kid, but his cock had other ideas. Especially when he had the Quincy lying there pliant and sated, watching him with passion darkened eyes and moaning so sweetly. Within a few quick strokes he was slamming into that welcoming body and barely a moment later he was coming, muffling his cry on Ishida's lips.

 

He lay there, hot, sweaty and grinning stupidly, but Renji couldn't quite bring himself to care. "Get off me, Abarai," Ishida eventually grumbled, shoving at his shoulders. "It's too hot." Renji sighed and kissed the archer, stalling for just a few minutes more until Ishida shoved at him harder, meaning it. He slid off the kid, wondering if he could talk Ishida into a nice cool bath - maybe one with someone to wash his back.


End file.
